Against All Odds
by xmyvampireheartx
Summary: Regina kisses Robin. But what happens next? Will the Wicked Witch succeed casting the spell? The story goes on after 3x18
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first multi-chapter story I've ever written :) I hope you like it! ENJOY**

* * *

Regina was shocked, at everything that had happened this day. She really felt like she had forgiven Snow for everything in their past. After all this time._ Her_. The Evil Queen had stopped hunting down the little girl who couldn't keep a secret. And had now realized she had come this close to her and her family over time, she didn't just want to protect them for Henry's sake only, but because she _cared _about them.

And Snow felt the same way. What she had said to her had shaken her, but she knew she was right. She couldn't hold back. Even her half-sister was right about her. She never took risks. And now, she finally wanted to take one. A big one.

Somehow, her feet had taken her to the place she wanted to go, even though her head kept telling her to go back inside her big, white house. She had waked into the forest and easily found the camp where Robin and his merry men lived, even thought it was too dark to see clearly and everything seemed the same to her. The sky was pure black but the moon and stars was all she needed to find her way. The tall trees surrounding her had given their place to a small clearing and as she took a look at it, she immediately recognized Robin poking the fire with a stick, sitting on a log. Everyone seemed to be in their tents sleeping. She stood there for a few moments but as she replayed Snow's words in her head, she took all the courage she could master and walked in.

Robin was sitting next to the fire, thinking all evening. He felt so much guilt for what had happened earlier this day. He couldn't believe he had lost Regina's heart without a fight. But he had no choice. He had seen the Dark One's expression as he pointed that arrow at Roland. There was pain, at the thing he was doing to his son, but also determination. He wasn't bluffing. He would kill a small child to get what he wanted_._

_Can't steal something that's been given to you, _Regina had said to him the night she gave him the satchel with her dark beating heart. And he had sworn to himself he would keep it safe for her. And then, he had handed it to a witch who wanted nothing but to harm her.

Footsteps shook him out of his thoughts and when he lifted his head, he saw the beautiful black-haired woman walking towards him.

He immediately stood up and when she was right in front of him, the distance between them amazingly small, he looked at her with guilt as his mind went to his previous thoughts "Milady, I'm sorry I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch." he said apologetically and although he saw the uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes and that other unreadable feeling in her face, he continued "But I promise I _will_ get it back" he said with determination, but before he could even think what her response would be, she grabbed him by his jacket closing the distance between them and crushed her lips with his in a hard passionate kiss. Robin closed his eyes, like she had, shocked by her move, although happy about it but before he could respond to it, she was gone. He opened his eyes, finding her a step back from him looking at him at shock with herself. She looked at him, fear of rejection in her eyes but Robin's shocked expression was long gone, replacing it with lust as he, this time pulled her close to him returning the kiss, tilting his head as their noses brushed the side of their faces. The smell of the forest and something else familiar had immediately hit Regina's nose, something she secretly always liked about him and his lips felt smooth and soft against her own as they remained clenched tight. She could feel his one hand wrapped around her side and the other one brushed a lock of her hair and then reaching her back.

Regina pulled back to take a breath, her forehead resting in his. When she looked at him, she could see a genuine smile cross his face, a small smile forming in her mouth too.

"Well, that was rather expectable I'd say" he said as they parted but stood close to each other. Truth was he wanted to do just that since the day they met. For some strange reason, the Evil Queen had drawn his attention as no other woman had, no matter how pretty she was. Although, he had to admit, Regina was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. "Why was that?" he asked, still surprised at her sudden move.

"I needed to do it" she answered truthfully, "I needed to take a risk. And that was the biggest one I could've taken." she added and when she saw Robin's smile grow even wider, she knew he felt the same as she did.

He was ready to say something when they heard someone from behind approach them. They both turned around only to see a sleepy Roland a few steps away.

"Papa, can I have some water?" he asked and that was when he noticed his father was not alone. "Who's the lady?" he said with confusion in his voice. Robin took him in his arms and turned to face Regina.

"She's a friend, but you can meet her tomorrow if you want" he said looking at his son and then Regina. "Now, let's get you some water and get you back to sleep" he added giving a tender kiss to his cheek. He looked back at Regina silently asking her if she was going to stay.

"It's pretty late" she said with a sweet smile looking at Robin with the little boy in his arms. "We'll talk tomorrow" she added and before she started walking, she looked at Robin's eyes which thanked her with a small wave of his head and a silent promise that they would meet soon.

She watched them go to their tent before she walked into the forest and let a heavy sight as the dark trees surrounded her once more.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up and headed to Granny's diner early. She felt very stress about everything. She worried about Zelena and what she could do now that she almost had every ingredient to cast the curse that would practically kill her and a bunch of other people, but most importantly, Henry would never have been born. She now knew her half-sister was mad if she believed she could actually succeed, even though she was herself a bit uncertain about that.

But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. She would replay last night's events in her head all night as well as this morning. On one hand, she was really excited about having a second chance at happiness. But on the other hand, she was also scared to death at the possibility of _loving_ someone again. After Daniel's death, she thought she would never feel that warm feeling in her heart. And for so many years, she believed she had already lost her second chance until Robin came after the curse.

A car that was passing through the main street took her back to reality and she realized she had reached her destination. Truth was, she highly doubted Robin would show up today. He hardly ever saw him inside the town but she thought that in case he came looking for her, Granny's would be the first place to search. Even the new citizens of Storybrooke had come to know Granny's was the place to find everyone. As she walked in, she heard the little bell of the door ring and the melodic sound calmed her down just a little. She looked at the large clock on the wall. It was 9:15 in the morning, pretty early for her. She sat at a small table at the other corner of the door to not draw too much attention. As always, Granny already knew what coffee she liked, as she came here for coffee every day for the last two decades. Luckily, no one she knew too well to approach her wast here at this hour, and as she was about to let a sigh of relief, a familiar face walked into the diner. She had spoken too soon. The moment the young woman spotted Regina, she hurried to her direction, a small smile in her face. Regina didn't even have the time to tell her to leave when Tinkerbell took a sit across the table.

"Good morning" she said warmly with a joyous look on her face. Regina wondered why the fairy was so kind to her after she found out she was again running away from her chance at happiness and gave her a fake smile but didn't tell her to leave. The moment Tinkerbell was about to say something, Ruby came to give Regina her morning latte.

"So, how are you doing, Regina?" Tinkerbell asked as she watched Ruby walk away from them. "I heard the Witched Witch stole your heart" she continued without waiting for an answer to her previous question. Her face light up even more when she added "I also heard you entrusted it to a thief who unfortunately lost it to protect his son" she said and now her smile had reached her ears.

"It was nothing" Regina immediately said, but couldn't hide a small smile that appeared in her face. Tinkerbell realized more had happened and said "Oh my god, Regina tell me what happened NOW" with impatience in her voice as she moved closer to the table.

"What?" Regina started "I'm not gonna talk about what I do with a man…with you anyway" she said although her need to talk to someone about it was winning her over.

And when Tinkerbell saw that in her eyes, she added "Regina, if you don't talk to _me_ about it, who will you talk to?" giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright" Regina finally gave in after a few moments of silence "We kissed" she said before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth and Tinkerbell's mouth hung open for a few seconds before she started giggling like a ten-year old girl.

"Shh..." Regina said trying to make her stop but almost everyone in the little diner had already turned their heads to see what was happening. "Can you please stop that irritating sound? It's not that big of a deal…" she added hearing her laughing out of joy and although she had tried stopping herself, she couldn't keep a smile from showing up. But she understood her. She was the one who had tried so hard to make Regina realise there was another path except for dark magic when she needed it and she had lost her wings in the process.

When she finally stopped laughing and was again able to talk, all she said was "I'm so happy for you!" as a wide smile crossed her face once more.

Regina continued drinking her coffee and Tink ordered tea. They continued their conversation, Regina catching her up with all the details of the new enemy they were now facing.

It was around 10 o' clock when Emma and Henry came for breakfast, and as Emma just gave her a greeting smile followed by Henry who didn't even looked at her, she was reminded that even the one love of her life had managed to become a stranger to her. What if the same thing-or even something far worse happened to her again? She couldn't go through the pain of loss again. And as her mind filled with those kind of thoughts, she heard the sound of the little bell ring again and when she turned to look who had just entered the diner, he saw the Charmings and Hook followed by another man.

_Robin_, she thought as a smile spread across her face. She noticed he wasn't on his own. A little boy was following his footsteps holding his hand and that made her smile even wider. Upon seeing that, Tink followed her gaze and couldn't stop a little excited scream from escaping her mouth. Luckily he didn't notice because he was talking with Snow and David. That was strange, she thought. She didn't know they knew each other and when they all started moving towards her instead of Emma's table, she was quite shocked.

When they reached the table she was sitting, Snow greeted her and spoke first "Regina, I would like to introduce you to Robin, a trusted friend of ours. He helps petrol the woods to keep away the flying monkeys from attacking. And this is his son, Roland" she pointed at the little boy who was looking around with an excited look. He must have never seen a normal house, she assumed as she looked at him. But when she looked at Robin, he gave her a warm smile but didn't speak. When Roland looked at Regina though, he immediately recognized her.

"Papa, that's the pretty lady you were with last night!" he spoke, happy to see her again.

Snow, Charming and Hook looked at them with confusion as Tinkerbell started laughing again.

"Well, I should go" Tink said and with that, she finished her tea and stood up. "I hope to hear from you soon" she added before walking away and joined another fairy that was sitting a few tables away. But now, the Charming's and Hook's eyes were moving from her to Robin and back again.

"Have you two met before?" Snow asked without realizing what exactly their relationship was.

"We met when… I was looking for clues at Zelena's house a few days back" she said nervously not wanting to have to explain anything more.

"Exactly" Robin said with a smirk. But before any of them could say something else, Hook started laughing similar to Tinkerbell's a few minutes before.

"What?" Regina asked, looking at him threateningly.

"Well, the boy surely didn't see you together in the Wicked Witch's cabin" he said, amusement in his voice. But before he could add any other comment, Robin interrupted him.

"I helped her hide her heart in the forest before she faced the Witch and I was apologizing to her for not protecting it more" he explained and she was really relieved he had decided to skip the part where she had kissed him.

"Aww, well then…That's great" Snow continued "He volunteered to help us more with fighting Zelena and before you say that he can't help us, I would like to remind you we need all the help we can get" she quickly said.

"Okay" she replied with indifference and when Regina didn't say anything more, she could see something was off with her. She knew her well enough to be sure she wouldn't react that well hearing that practically a stranger was going to help them. How well did she know him? She, herself didn't know him long enough, although she had heard of his nobility back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are you going to fully inform me now?" Robin suddenly spoke and she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, if you don't have anything else urgent" Charming said "Come on, let's go sit somewhere" he added showing them a nearby table.

"Papa, can I sit with the lady?" Roland said, stopping his father from sitting in the table where Snow, Charming and Hook were already chatting.

Regina was surprised by Roland and when his father said "Of course, if Regina doesn't mind" and Regina genuinely smiled at both of them.

"I don't, really" she replied "Take a sit Roland" she sweetly said to him, waving at him to sit in the chair next to her

The little boy smiled innocently and gladly sat at the table.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay son?" he said while admiring the lovely view of his son and Regina together.

"Okay" Roland replied shaking his head.

Regina watched Robin walk away from them and sitting next to Hook. That was when she realized they had been staring at them the whole time and only turned away when Robin had approached them. She decided to ignore them.

Roland's voice made her turn away from them. "It's very nice here, don't you think R'gina?" he asked and she noticed he couldn't pronounce her name correctly but it sounded so cute.

"So, Roland have you eaten breakfast?" she asked him.

"No…" he answered.

"Well then, what would you like to have?" she asked as a smile spread in his face.

Robin had been glancing at Regina and Roland from time to time to see what they were doing. Regina had bought him breakfast and now they were talking. It seemed the boy had taken a liking in her instantly. He wouldn't stop talking and he heard his laughter all the time and although he had feared they wouldn't get along, it was clear Regina was very good with children. That made him wonder… Did she have a child on her own? She looked like she had a touch of a mother.

As if Snow was reading his thoughts, she said "Regina seems to like your son" she stated as Charming and Hook were discussing something he didn't hear about.

"She clearly does" he said when she heard her laugh at something Roland had just said.

"I thought it would be… difficult for her to be around another child" she continued and then she realized he wasn't aware he was Henry's mother because he looked at her with confusion. "Aww, I only said that because… "she trailed off not sure if Regina would want him to know that much about her. He was a stranger after all.

"Why?" Robin asked and then assumed the worst " Have she lost a child?" he said already sadness in his eyes.

"No" she quickly said "It's just, when she cast the curse to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and save us all, she had to pay a price and that was her son" she motioned at the direction of the table Emma and Henry were still sitting.

"Henry is her son?" Robin asked surprised. "I thought he was Emma's" he said even more confused than before.

"He is" Snow told him "but Regina raised him. She adopted him when Emma couldn't take care of him and when the curse was broken, she had to make him forget about the whole life he had here" she said, bitterness in her voice.

"Aww…" Robin said and turned to look at Regina who was now saying something to Roland that made him giggle. "It must have been hard for her" he said "I didn't know".

* * *

**That was it! It was a bit big I think but I hope you liked it... Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I was a bit busy this week. I hope you like it! ENJOY**

* * *

Zelena was quite worried by now. It had been days since her "encounter" with Hook and still, the bloody pirate hadn't kissed Emma. She let out an angry shout and pushed anything that got in her way. When she heard a hovering, she turned around to see a flying monkey appear in the edge of the open window.

"Where are they?" she asked the beast angrily.

The monkey's yells told her they had been at the diner all day.

"And are you sure the brat and Regina are there too?" she asked again this time a wicked smile upon her face.

When the monkey nodded, her smile grew even wider. "Well, then I will have to pay a visit to them… tonight!" she said as she caressed the animal's jaw with the horrible smile still in her face.

Robin had finished his briefing with Snow, Charming and Hook by lunch time. Regina and Roland had gone for a walk and returned to eat. He stood up from the table wanting nothing more but go to them. The sigh of his son so happy made his heart flatter from happiness. He had never seen him like this with a woman, so close, like a mother_. A mother_, he thought. That was what Regina could become someday. He knew right from the beginning she wasn't just a woman to catch his attention. He felt this… connection. Like he knew her, even though he'd never met her before. But it was like he had recognized her soul. Like he knew her in another life and didn't need to know her face to understand who she was.

"Thank you, mate" he heard Charming say and a light hit in the back took him back to reality.

"Happy to help" he quickly responded with a smile. "I will be over there with my son" he added, pointing at Roland who was sitting in the corner table with Regina, playing some sort of game.

"We will be over there" Snow said, pointing at the table Emma and Henry were still sitting.

"Okay" Robin said and walked away from them.

Regina and Roland saw him approach and stopped play the weird game.

"Papa! " Roland shouted joyfully.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" he asked glancing at Regina.

"We were playing Monopoly!" Roland answered before Regina could. "Look, papa I'm winning!" he added showing him the paper dollars in his hands.

"Well, I'm not very good at this game…" Regina said although the smile in her face could wear off.

"Thank you, Regina, for taking care of him…" Robin started after he took a sit next to Roland.

"No, it was my pleasure" she quickly said, sending him a reassuring smile.

"So, would you stay for lunch as a thank you then?" he asked a cocky smile in his face.

"Yeah, Gina, stay for lunch!" Roland added with the cutest look anyone could ever make in his eyes.

"Gina?" Robin asked surprise in this features.

"He can't pronounce my whole name so he went for a nickname…" Regina explained awkwardly.

"I like it" he said and they both smiled at each other.

"So, what shall we have?" Regina said to break the silence that had formed for a few seconds.

* * *

After their lunch, Robin and Regina took a now sleepy Roland back to the camp and let him to sleep. For the first time ever since the second curse was casted, Regina felt that happy. She had the most wonderful morning in a long time and spending time with Robin was also a great pleasure. And although they had talked about a lot of things during lunch, there was one thing they hadn't mentioned. And with Roland asleep, she knew the moment had arrived. But then Robin suggested they took a stroll in the beach.

They had walked through the woods until the dirt of the ground was replaced by thin sand. They sat at a small bench and stood silent for a few moments, enjoying the view of the sea. The sound of the waves hitting the shore was almost melodic. Regina felt so peaceful here, next to Robin. It was that strange feeling of safety every time he was around her.

"I think now" Robin said, turning to face her "is the moment we could talk about what that kiss was".

Regina didn't exactly know what to say to that because she really didn't know. She sure knew how she felt about him and she wanted this to be a second chance for her. But then, doubt would overwhelm her. All the pain she could feel again if anything happened to him or Roland. Because even after one day with the little boy, she had grew to care about him dearly. She felt so confused about it. There was a voice in her head that told her "It's your chance. You know how you feel. Go to him already" and then there was another voice that shouted "What are you doing? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? Villains don't get a happy ending. You will lose him, like you lost everyone else you've ever cared about".

"It's complicated, huh?" Robin said and interrupted her thoughts. His voice was low but calm, understanding.

All she could do was nod. She didn't know what else to say.

"I feel the same as you" he said. "But that doesn't mean we should give up right away" he continued with a small smile.

"I agree" she said returning him the smile.

"And I want to give it a shot, don't you?" he asked "and we'll figure it out in the process" he added.

"Yeah, I would like that" she replied with a bright smile.

"In that case" he started "I would like to do it properly" he said standing up. "How about diner? It could be a nice start" he continued, flirtation in his voice.

"That would be great" Regina replied "But that means you're paying" she added a sly smile breaking through her almost serious face.

"Of course, Milady" he replied laughing. "Well then, I shall see you tonight, let's say around eight at Granny's" he said.

"I'll see you then" she said, standing up and started walking away when she heard Robin say "Oh and I also wanted to thank you" he said "for taking care of Roland even though you still feel the pain of loss of your son" he continued.

"So, you know about that…" she trailed off, a tear suddently formed in her eyes.

"You're really strong" he said.

Regina gave him a painful smile and walked in the direction of the town.

Stunning, Robin though before he walked towards the forest.

* * *

Regina was _nervous. _How on earth did that happen? It's just a date, she kept reminding herself. But then again, she had never gone on a date before. She was never in a proper relationship, to be honest. With Daniel, it was always in secret. In her time as Queen, she was so consumed by her vengeance; she was never interested in dating. And even here, in Storybrooke what she had with Graham wasn't a relationship.

And before she could think anything else, there she was. She immediately saw Robin by the door, waiting for her. And all the previous thoughts vanished. There was a man over there, waiting for her, wanting to have dinner with her. She couldn't run away now. It wasn't everyday something like that happened. But she felt something in her stomach. She felt like something wasn't right. Like, any minute now, something would happen. But she ignored the thought as she walked across the street and approached Robin. When he saw her, a smile formed in his features.

"Good evening" he said charmingly.

"Hello" she said, still a bit nervous.

"Come, let's go inside" he said taking her by her back and walked in.

When they walked in, everyone turned to look at them surprised. Robin ignored them and took her to a table and pulled out the chair for her to sit and then took a sit across her. Regina couldn't help but notice the Charming's shocked expression. She too chose to ignore them and opened the menu.

"You look lovely, Regina" Robin complimented her and before she could reply the door shut open and realized the weird feeling in her stomach should not have been ignored.

"Good evening everyone" she said loudly enough for everyone in the diner to hear and at the sigh of the Wicked Witch, many started shouting but couldn't run away as all the doors shut closed at her wave.

"Mom, who is she?" she heard Henry's worried voice and stood up to protect him.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" Regina asked angrily standing in front of her.

"Didn't anyone tell you I was coming?" Zelena said before sending her flying to a wall of the diner.

* * *

**And that was it! I should tell you that from now on, it's completely AU. It's how I imagine everything happening so.. Please review and tell me what you think even negative reviews are welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3rd chapter! I would like to thank you all for your reviews and I loved each and every one of them :) **

**I would like to say Katerina Vine thank you because from your review, I got a few ideas... So tell me if my explaination for Regina's dating is okay :)**

**And as for OutlawQueen2.0 : LET'S SEE ZELENA'S BUTT BEING KICKED!**

**Oh, this is my first "fight scene" and I think I kinda scewed up but here it goes! ENJOY**

* * *

When Regina hit the hard wall of the diner and fell down, she immediately felt pain rush through her body. She heard a few screams, including Snow's worried voice and felt a warm hand in her back trying to help her up. She must have some broken ribs but she pushed the pain and stood up to see Robin's face. But it was no longer the calm, charming face she was looking at a few moments ago. Terror as well as panic had consumed him.

"Regina, are you okay?" he heard him call to her but she didn't answer. Before she passed him, she nodded and walked toward the Witch. With a wave of her hands, Zelena hit the counter behind her with such force; she let out a sob before she stood up again. Before she knew it Emma was standing next to Regina, as well as Robin, ready to use her magic to protect her son who was now paralyzed by fear and shock at the same time. And it was reasonable. Until a minute ago, he would have said magic didn't exist. But they would worry about that after the Witch was gone.

"Is that a way to treat your big sister?" Zelena asked sarcastically and turned to Robin "Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" and as an answer, Regina took a step forward and put a protective hand in his chest. Zelena gave her a wicked smile before turning to Hook who was right next to Emma within seconds. "I believe we had an agreement, Killian" she stated not so interested in Regina's love life right now "a kiss or the death of everyone Emma holds dear" she continued bringing shock at them.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief half-turning to Hook.

Hook's face had a hard expression which only meant Zelena spoke the truth.

"And as a kiss hasn't occurred by now, I guess I'll have to go with the second choice" she continued smiling and green smoke appeared in front of her only to be replaced with the small figure of Henry.

NO, that could not be happening, Regina thought as pure terror overwhelmed her. And looking at Emma, she could see she felt the same. But as quickly as the feeling had come, it had vanished. And anger got its place.

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Regina almost screamed at Zelena who laughed as a reply.

"This won't end well for you!" Emma said and let a white light forceful wave at the direction of the Witch.

Zelena moved back and tried to keep balance but an arrow from Regina's direction hit her in the shoulder, making her fall to the ground.

Regina turned around the moment the arrow hit her sister to see Robin holding his crossbow in position to shoot again.

"Mom! " Henry screamed and run toward Emma, although he was a bit hesitant after watching her use magic.

"Not now, kid" Emma told him and pushed him to the back where Snow and David stood to keep him safe.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Zelena shouted as she stood up, backed away from them. " I will come for you Regina, but before I do I shall destroy everyone you've ever loved" she said looking at Robin with hatred "And I will come for the baby and when I do, not even your magic can stop me!" she added turning to the Charmings and Emma and madness was evident in her voice. But before Regina or anyone else could do something, she vanished in a green cloud of smoke.

Regina turned around to see Henry also run away through the now destroyed door and heard Emma call for him. But she couldn't do anything. She was frozen. The last words Zelena spoke had hit her with great force and she couldn't stop the _fear_ of that threat sting into her head. Henry was already in the middle of the Witch's plans_. I will come for you Regina, but before I do, I shall destroy everyone you've ever loved_, she had said. And that didn't only include Henry. No. She had looked at Robin when she said that. Robin. That also meant Roland.

She was foolish. She had let Robin and Roland get close to her. Close enough to be in danger because of her. And she had agreed to go on a date with him, although the Wicked Witch was still on the loose. What was she thinking? She was being careless and blinded by her emotions and now she had to pay the price.

"Emma, he needs space" she heard Snow say to her daughter, trying to convince her to leave Henry alone for a few minutes.

"Regina, are you okay? Are you hurt?" she heard from behind her and turned to see Robin. He was concerned. Why? Why would he bother check on her well-being when no one else did? And why did that concern make her heart feel so warm...

"Fine" she replied although the painful look in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Hey, Regina let me help you" he insisted taking her hand and leading her to a chair to sit. "Come on, show me where it hurts" he said calmingly.

"I might have broken a few ribs…" she said and conferred it when Robin touched her left side.

"It's okay… I can heal myself" she added and tried to focus on a healing spell. She didn't need his help or anyone else's. She had to push him away like she had all the people she cared for.

"You can go" she said when she noticed him staring at her.

"No" he protested "I'm staying to help. Starting with you" he added. He had seen the change in her attitude when she thought he hadn't. And he could tell she was being distant.

"I'm fine on my own" she started but he stopped her with a wave of this head.

"Don't do this. Don't try to make me go away because I know that's what's you're doing right now" he said taking a step closer to her.

"Then you know that's for the best. You can't be here and make a target of yourself. Think about Roland-"she tried convincing him with the most serious face she could manage but the words came out desperate.

"Don't you get it? I don't care!" he stopped her "Why can't you see I rather die protecting you and the others than be safe filled with guilt" he continued and when Regina didn't say anything, he took the final step between them and kissed her sweetly. When his lips touched hers, immediate warmth rushed through her, forgetting the pain she was feeling as well as the decision to push him away. It was a quick kiss, although in that moment everything was clear for her. She was being careless; he would stay by her side because they _cared_ for each other. Love had yet to come as they didn't know each other that well, but she felt this time it was different. She didn't have to be alone. There could be someone holding her hand, fighting together. And the risk of losing him was too small for the happiness she could have.

When he broke the kiss, a smile appeared in both of their faces and Regina's expression had gone from coldness to warmth in just a second.

"Alright" she said to him. "But I have to go find Henry" she remembered her son's absent when she looked at Emma's reluctant face.

"Okay" he said "I'll go help the others. But be careful, promise?" he said cupping her face with his hands.

"Promise" she said with a small smile in her face. "But be careful too" she added and watched him nod before he walked away heading to a group of men organizing a search party for the Witch.

Regina finished healing herself and stood up. The moment she found Emma, the blonde spotted her as well and met at the center of the diner.

"We have to find Henry" Emma spoke first, reading Regina's thoughts.

"Let's go" Regina agreed and noticed Emma was holding a large book. Henry's storybook.

Following Regina's gaze, Emma quickly explained "He wants answers. We need to give him some" and headed for the door. Regina followed behind her and before she walked out of the small crowded diner, took a last look at Robin who was talking with Hook and Charming.

_Be careful_, she thought before exiting.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading and please review! It really motivates me to update faster (which by the way happened in this chapter) and tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated the whole week but school's back and I'm quite busy with although I wasn't really in the mood today, I promised I would write a new chapter... I hope you like it :) ENJOY**

* * *

Regina and Emma were looking all around town for about 30 minutes before they finally found Henry. It was quite dark now, the street lights their only guide. He was sitting in a bench near the marina, the sound of the sea reaching their ears. The night breeze was refreshing although she as well as Emma were very nervous. They hadn't really decided what to tell the young boy. He had seen both of them use magic and although they had agreed in explaining what was happening, Regina doubted he was ready to find out he had another mom. But she wanted to tell him so desperately. She had suffered enough his loss and all she wanted to do was tell him. But she knew that they couldn't. Not now anyway.

He sat there completely still, fear and confusion in his eyes. He must have been trying to process everything he had just witnessed in the diner. As soon as he saw them approach, he stood up and not sure he could trust them. That look of mistrust almost killed her and it seemed to have the same effect on Emma. Henry was ready to back away from them when Emma stopped him.

"Henry" she called at him, making him stopped moving. "Please, just let me explain" she continued slowly walking towards him. She tried to reach him but he quickly avoided her touch.

"Explain what? That I just watched my own mom send a woman flying to a wall with…" he trailed off angrily at her, too afraid of saying the word magic. It was just impossible.

"I'm so sorry, Henry" Emma pleaded "I know I should have told you what was going on the moment we came to this town, but it was just too complicated… I didn't tell you to protect you" she said tears at bay of her eyes.

Regina stood there in silence. She knew Emma had to handle this. Henry didn't even know her, let alone trust her. And after what he had seen her do, she was sure he was terrified of her. When Emma was talking to him, Henry would glance at her for just a second, making sure she wouldn't do anything. And the way he saw her, as a _monster_, made her heart break.

"How is it possible?" Henry questioned at them, a part of his fear and anger disappear when he saw Emma's expression. "How can you have… magic?"

"I'll tell you" Emma said to him "but please let's sit down" she turned to look at Regina and then moved to the bench Henry sat a few minutes ago. "Okay?" she said looking at him, uncertainty in his features.

"Okay" he nodded and sat next to the blonde. Regina sat last, feeling uncomfortable for not participating in the talk but just stand there.

"Who is she?" Henry asked first pointing at Regina. "Why is she here with you?" he added, looking at her suspiciously.

"Regina is a friend, Henry" Emma started "as many other people in this town. I know it may sound crazy, but you once knew them too" she said. Henry looked at her confused but she continued. "This town, Storybrooke, is home to me… and you. You remember Mary Margaret and David?" she asked with a small smile.

Henry nodded.

"Well, they're family" she said and shock appeared in Henry's face.

"What?" he tried to understand but couldn't. "I thought it was always only us. You'd told me you had no family…" he looked at his mom, her eyes now red.

"I thought so too. Until Killian came to me that day and made me remember. See, we both have a family. People that love us. But we just didn't remember" she said a tear streaming down her cheek. "Mary Margaret and David are my parents" she finally said, simply dropping the first bomb to him.

Henry's mouth grew open at that and shook his head at disbelief.

"How's that possible?" he asked still at shock. "These people are the same age as you are" he continued, not believing her.

"You have to believe me" Emma stopped him from continuing. "You have to trust me, kid" she added taking the book Regina had been holding the whole time.

"Can you trust me?" she asked him before handing the large book to him.

After a few moments of silence, Henry nodded and took the book, his eyes going to Regina once more.

"What about her?" he asked. "Is she family?" he turned to look at his mom.

"She is" was all she said, sending an apologetic glance at the dark-haired woman.

* * *

It was too dark to be looking for the Witch in the woods; however the search party had already reached the edge of the forest, after looking in the whole town.

It was Robin, some of his merry men, the pirate; Hook, Prince Charming and some other people Robin had never seen before.

"It's too dark. How will we be able to see inside the forest?" a man, or should he say a dwarf said. He thought his name was Grumpy, remembering Snow call him.

"You can go back. I'm not stopping" David turned to face him. "That Witch is a danger and we don't have time to waste" he said and kept walking.

"I'm coming" Hook said and followed him.

"I'm going too" Robin said, surprising them. "If any of my merry men want to withdraw, go ahead" he continued looking at his men. When none of them moved, he reached Hook and Charming and continued walking side by side. Looking at everyone, Robin thought of their reason to be standing out in the cold of night, searching for a dangerous woman who would not easily be found. He knew David was there because Zelena had threatened his family, wanted to take their unborn child. The worry and fear of losing them should be great. He also knew Hook was there to protect a loved one. He had seen the way the pirate looked at Emma. The only reason he was in that town was her. He also thought about the reason his merry men were there. Sure they were following their leader, but they also wanted to help make everyone safe again. They were honorable men, as he was. But that wasn't the only reason he wasn't at the camp with his son right now. Roland was no longer the only person he _needed _to protect. He had felt it. Regina was not just some woman he liked to court. She was more than that. She mattered to him like no one had since Marian. That kiss they shared at the diner before they parted had meant something. He felt a spark of warmth in his heart, in a place cold for many years now. He tried to ignore it though, because they were more important things than what he had felt that moment. They had to take down that Wicked Witch. She was a danger to everyone. Mostly Regina. He had to stop her before she hurt her again. He recalled the moment that woman walked in and attacked Regina. Anger washed through his body; the kind of anger you feel when a loved one is hurt because of someone and you just can't let that happen. He wanted to finish her right then but he had a feeling it would take more than just an arrow to kill the Wicked Witch. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try his best to defeat her.

They had walked a long distance in the forest already but couldn't find anything bizarre or related to the woman. It was getting darker. They would soon need torches to see.

"So Robin" Hook spoke and made him push all his thoughts from his head. "What exactly is your relationship with Regina?" he continued a cocky smile on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Robin tried to avoid answering as he had no interest in telling the pirate about them.

David had also heard Hook's question and came closer to listen.

"Well, I did catch a kiss between you and the lad when we were at the diner" he answered, not even minding the attention this conversation had got from the prince.

"What?" David said at shock.

"And before the Witch attacked, you were sitting together alone" the man with the hook added, getting more and more amused.

"We were just having dinner" Robin answered as simply as he could. But the two men weren't satisfied by that.

"And you think _that_ is an often thing to happen with Regina?" David laughed a bit, Hook joining him seconds after.

"I honestly don't know where this is going, but I do like her and care about her deeply" he answered, his mouth forming a small smile at the thought of her.

"I hope you do" David said smiling at the thought of Regina finally finding her happy ending. And for her to even be interested in someone meant he must be special.

"Just tell me one thing, mate" Hook suddenly spoke. "How do you get passed the part where she used to be an Evil Queen that has killed thousands of people seeking vengeance?" he said quietly but loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Like you said… She _used_ to be like that. She's not that person now" Robin simply answered.

And when Hook was about to say something, they heard multiple flying monkeys scream at them, attacking them from every angle.

They must have been around twelve to fifteen. They all started shooting at them and Robin heard many of them fall dead upon the ground from the men's arrows and swords. He shot many of them but when he thought he had defeated all the ones that attacked him, two more of them came at him but instead of hurting him, they grabbed him. He didn't have the time to shoot them with his bow and arrows when they took him and started flying away. He saw David lie in the ground, hurt and Hook who was right next to the outlaw tried to catch him but failed. Before he could try to escape the flying monsters, one of them hit him in the head and everything went black.

* * *

**So, that was it! I would really appreciate your reviews so please tell me what you think, if you like the fic so far or anything else :)**

**P.S : Now that I have school and can't write in the mornings, I don't know how often and when I'll be updating so I'm sorry if I'm a bit late sometimes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I'm terribly sorry for the LATE update but I didn't have time to write during the week and Saturday was Eurovision so... sorry again anyway... As an apology here's the new chapter and I promise the next one will be up soon! ENJOY**

* * *

It was almost midnight.

Regina had gone back to Granny's meanwhile Emma and Henry were upstairs in their room, talking. Snow was in her home, sleeping after Emma promised her she would call her when David and the others were back. She was now sitting in her stool in front of the counter, drinking coffee to keep her awake. It had been an hour now and she had begun to worry. What were they talking about that took so long?

She was getting frustrated. And the men that had gone to search for the Wicked Witch were gone for hours. She knew they wouldn't find her; Zelena was too smart for that. But there was a chance they encountered her flying monkeys. And that, she didn't like.

Robin was with them. She didn't like that at all.

The Wicked Witch had seen them together. She knew he would easily be leverage. And her threats a few hours ago hit her mind to torture her again.

Trying to get her mind off of it, she turned to Granny, who was cleaning up the diner but couldn't close until everyone was back. She looked tired, her eyes half-closed and her gray hair up in a bun.

"Do you know when the others will be back?" Regina asked trying to sound as indifferent as she could.

Upon hearing her voice, Granny looked up at her almost pitiful, although Regina took that as a sign of tiredness and chose to ignore it.

"I don't know" she said sleepily, but quickly woke when she spotted Regina's worry in her face. "Why the worry? It's not like you care if anyone of them dies or something…" she started, but when Regina's expression turned from worry to anger, she knew that wasn't the case.

"That's not true!" Regina formed the words before she could stop them. She really did care about them. Some of them, anyway. But they were all looking for the woman that had sworn to kill her and take everything she ever had by going back in time, so she should be grateful for their help. But Robin was all she cared about.

How was it possible that a man she barely knew could make her feel as though she knows him and cares about him for ages, she didn't know.

"Who is it that you're so afraid the Witch might hurt, child?" she heard the old woman ask.

She looked the woman in the eyes.

"No one" she ended up answering trying to hide her emotions.

When Granny was about to say something to her, the door bell rang and a group of people got in.

Regina stood up and run to the group, searching for Robin. She recognized a few of Robin's men that looked quite worried, one of them binding a bandage in his arm. Then, she saw Hook who was helping someone walk through the door.

They had been attacked.

She approached Hook and for a second she though the man he was carrying was Robin. For a moment she froze, but the wounded man was Charming. He had been beaten by the flying monkeys in his left shoulder and his clothes were red from the blood that wouldn't stop running.

She approached them and helped Hook put him in a table.

"Get Emma. She's upstairs." Regina told Hook and pushed him to the side as she took the cloth the pirate had been pressing to the wound. Hook obeyed her at once, running up the stairs to inform Emma of her father's situation.

She tried to stop the bleeding until Emma and she could try to heal him. If they didn't, he would soon be another slave of the Witch.

"Regina" she heard Charming mutter when he saw her. He must have been really weak, because his voice barely came out. She saw Granny call a number, possibly Snow White.

"Don't worry, Emma will be here in a moment" Regina said as she put more pressure to the wound. Now, the cloth she was holding had gone from white to thick red. Her hands were also red from the blood he was quickly loosing.

She searched for Robin with her eyes but the crowd that had been gathered didn't let her see much further than some dwarves cleaning their own wounds.

When she turned around, she located Emma running down the stairs with Hook at her side.

Regina waved her free hand and when Emma saw her, she quickly reached them.

"Oh my God…" she let out a small whimper as tears started falling in her cheeks.

"I did everything I could to stop the bleeding but he will soon transform to one of those flying beasts" Hook said looking at Emma apologetically.

"Emma" Regina called her to get her attention. When she looked at her, she continued. "Maybe we can heal him. There's still time to save him. But I can't do it on my own" she continued.

Regina put both her hands in David's wound and a second after, Emma did the same.

They closed their eyes and when Regina opened them, all the blood that was covering David's clothes drained and disappeared.

Emma smiled, falling to her father's arms and stayed there for a few seconds.

The door opened once more to appear a worried sick Snow who was looking around to find them. She noticed that behind her, followed a man she knew as Will Scarlet, one of Robin's best and trusted friends, holding a sleepy Roland in his arms.

Snow spotted them, and when she saw everyone around her husband and Emma hugging him, her eyes opened wide assuming the worst. She run to them and stood right next to her daughter.

"Emma, what's going on? Is David okay?" she asked as tears streamed from her eyes.

Emma turned to face her with a big smile.

"He's okay" she said and let Snow get closer to look at her unconscious prince.

They were all okay then, Regina thought. She turned her head to look for Robin next, but didn't move from David's side.

"Regina…" Hook called her, remembering the bad news he had to tell her from the attack.

Regina looked at him for a few seconds waiting for him to continue. Something in his voice hadn't quite seemed right. The way he called her name was as if he could barely stand to tell her something, afraid of her reaction to it.

"Well, what is it?" she asked him, anger evident in her voice.

"When we were searching for the Witch in the woods, we encountered her flying monkeys. They were many. We fought them but…" he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"What happened, Killian?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Robin was taken by them" he said, looking at neither Regina nor Emma.

"What?" Regina's eyes opened wide, various emotions passing through. This could not be happening. Robin had been kidnapped by some flying freaks when everyone else was just a bit scratched. It must have been a difficult fight, as even Hook seemed exhausted.

And of all people, Robin had been the one to not come back. But that wasn't anything random, was it? Zelena had done this on purpose. She had seen he was close to her and now he would pay for it. It was her fault he was now captive or… worse.

But the Witch was the one who took him. She heard a small cry she was sure came from little Roland who was now fully awake and possibly knew his dad hadn't come home.

She _couldn't_ let that happen.

She had to find him and then, she would deal with her sister.

She stood up, anger raging inside. She had to concentrate. She should perform a location spell, hoping she could find him. But she doubted it.

"Regina, where are you going?" Snow asked her worried.

"We have to find him" Regina said with determination.

* * *

"Regina, it's not working!" Emma said angrily.

"We have to try again. We can't do nothing!" Regina spat at her turning around to start performing the spell again.

"Stop" Emma stopped her by grabbing her arm. "We're wasting our time. It's not working. Have you thought that maybe it's not working because he's…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the word _dead_.

Not in front of Regina. She didn't think she would take it, not even consider it. For some reason, Regina was really close to him, but why was that? Was it love-no, it couldn't be… could it?

"Zelena must have some protection spell or something that's hiding them" she decided to say instead.

"But then, what else can we do?" Regina said desperately.

"I don't know…" Emma said. "Let's stop for tonight. It's already 3 in the morning. If we get some sleep, maybe we will come up with something else tomorrow, okay?" she added, begging for Regina to give in.

It was really late, indeed. They had been trying to succeed in this freaking spell for over an hour now. She had to accept they couldn't do anything else.

They were still in the diner, only now it was completely empty. Almost every light was closed and everyone else had gone home to get some rest. The only person still here was Roland, sleeping in a chair, a small cotton blanker covering him and keeping him warm.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Regina said defeated.

She heard Emma move to the stairs and a few moments later, a door slam shut. She took Roland in her arms and exited the dark diner.

When she got home, she walked up the stairs and put Roland in Henry's old room. She covered him with another blanket, making sure he was warm. She stood there for a few minutes watching him sleep, many thoughts crossing her mind. Memories of Henry in Roland's age and their time together, then memories of her first meeting with Robin, the pleasant day she had spent with Roland. And after a while, she realized all the above had one thing in common. She had been _happy_. And that's why she was so determined to find Robin, that's why she felt that way from the moment she first saw him.

He made her happy. He made her laugh.

Like she had when she had Henry.

She couldn't lose him now that she had found him. Him and his son, the cutest and most innocent child she'd ever met.

Before she left the room, she gave him a sweet kiss in the forehead.

She stood outside his room, recalling the moment she met him after she found out Robin had been taken, a small smile appearing in her face at the thought of Roland wanting to stay with_ her_ now that his dad was gone .

She was still shocked from the news, but was determined to do anything in her power to find him. When Roland saw her trying to get everyone to leave the small diner so they could perform the location spell, he left Will's hand and run to her direction.

"Gina!" he called before crashing with her, grabbing her legs. His voice wasn't filled with excitement as she remembered him. Now, it was full of despair and sadness.

Without even thinking about it, Regina took him in her arms, pulling him close for an embrace.

"It's okay, sweetheart" she said to calm the little boy down. "Everything is gonna be okay" she added and felt Roland's petit hands tight around her neck.

He was crying.

"They said papa didn't come back from the mission, Gina" he said between his sobs. "Is papa gone?" he then asked pulling back so he could face her.

"No, love, he's not gone" Regina whispered a tear ready to fall from her eyes. "He's just lost. But I'm going to find him, okay sweetie?" she said her hand swapping the tears from his cheeks.

Then, she realized a small group of Robin's men and a startled Will were silently watching her.

"How do you know this boy… Majesty?" the man asked, taking a careful step towards her and Roland.

Regina didn't know what to say. She could just say she knew the boy's father but they wouldn't believe her for a second. These people where the ones that came with the second curse and still confronted her as the Evil Queen. There was not a chance they would let her hold Roland much longer and probably shoot at her to be sure they were safe. But before she could say anything to them, Roland turned to them, still in her arms.

"Will, I wanna stay with Gina" he stated, bringing chock to her and even more confusion to the men that before.

"No, Roland we should go…" Will started when Regina shook her head.

"He can stay with me until his father is found. I can host him in my house. He'll be safer" she said, hoping they would agree.

Upon hearing her words, the men started exchanging looks of disapproval but Will was the one to speak again.

"Robin told me you stayed with Roland as the others were briefing him about the situation of the Witch. That you are trustworthy" Will explained, watching her for any suspicious reaction. When all she did was nod, he continued. "Can you keep him safe until we find Robin?" he asked.

"Yes" Regina answered pulling Roland even closer.

"Alright, then. We should be off. We'll keep looking for him, okay boy?" he looked at Roland who only nodded at his words.

Will said something to the other men and they all turned around and left, surprisingly to her, Roland still in her embrace.

Regina searched with her eyes for Emma and when she spotted her, she took Roland to a small corner table. She put him down and helped him sit in one of the chairs.

"We'll stay a bit longer here. I have to do some things but you can sleep" she said and a small blanket appeared in her hands and covered him up.

In a few minutes, the little boy was fast asleep.

* * *

**As always, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone :) Here's the new chapter so... ENJOY**

* * *

A humming.

A constant annoying humming kept ringing in his ears. Everything was still a blur. When Robin tried to open his eyes, he had to instantly close them again as the light was too bright for his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, his sigh came back fully, allowing him to look at his surroundings. He was lying in a small, uncomfortable bed, placed in a silver cage.

He got on his feet. He felt a headache appear the moment he took a step. Dizziness blurred his eyes once again, but he shook his head to make it go away. He had to figure out what had happen. He looked outside his little, suffocating cage.

He was in a … what was that? A basement? It was clearly underground, with long windows at the top of the walls. It was probably noon , the bright sun shining through the big windows. He could hear birds singing, sitting at the tall trees.

Trees.

He was somewhere in the forest. Her hiding place, perhaps.

He tried to remember what had happened.

He was tracking the Wicked Witch with many of his men and David and Hook. They were attacked by flying monkeys. He was taken, for some reason. So, that meant that he was a captive of the green wicked woman.

Why?

She could've killed him. She didn't need him. She didn't even know him. What was she trying to accomplish by keeping him alive?

Maybe, she was keeping him for leverage. But another thought that came to his mind looked the most possible.

The treats she had said to him and Regina immediately struck him, the promise to kill her but before that, kill everyone she's ever loved or cared about. Including him.

She was quick enough to realize their relationship was a bit more_ complicated_ and was sure the short haired woman was the only reason he was still breathing.

But he knew it. She would kill him. When the time would come.

Memories of Regina came rushing in his mind, her sweet smile and laughter at something Roland whispers to her, the loveliest picture his mind could bring. He was still wondering how Roland had taken such a linking in Regina in such a short time. He was always a shy boy that didn't talk much. But with Regina, he wouldn't stop talking and even when they left, he'd say to him all the things the little boy did with her when they went for a walk. He must have seen how different she was, too. Roland could always spot a kind heart. Their picture made his smile even wider as it mixed with the feeling of her lips on his, along with her smooth touch; hesitant but reassuring.

That's why he had to escape. He had to find them before anything else happened.

He had to get out of the cage first, the rest had yet to come.

He reached for the little knife he was always keeping in his boot, but it was gone.

_Damn_.

He looked around to see if he could find anything useful to use, when he heard steps from above his head. Someone was upstairs.

He instinctively moved back to the bed, as he heard more steps followed by the Wicked Witch's figure walking down the stairs. Behind her, stands a man he hadn't seen in a very long time. The Dark One. He remembered the information he had gotten the previous day, that he was good now but under the witch's command, controlled by his dagger.

He stayed silent as Zelena and Gold moved closer to his cage and watched the witch's grin get wider.

"Well, look who's awake" Zelena said with sarcasm in her voice and took a step closer to him to study him.

He didn't move.

"Well, I do see why my little sis likes you, you're a handsome man" she stated, grinning at him with pure wickedness. "It's really a shame" she added turning to Rumpelstinkin.

"Whatever you're planning to do, won't work" Robin finally spoke. She turned on his direction smiling again. He hated that smile. It was so full of hate and misery. And madness.

"Oh, dear I think it will" she said with confidence. "I've got almost everything I need. I have the prince's courage, his lovely brains" she said looking at the man standing next to her " and of course, my sister's heart which by the way I will most certainly enjoy crushing" she continues, speaking the last words with too much pleasure.

"You don't have Snow's baby" he spat at her, rage rushing through his veins. "And we will stop you" he added almost shouting at her.

"You don't stand a chance!" she shouted at him, now outrageous." Neither Regina nor your Savior can stop me!" she said moving so close to the cage he could reach her if he wanted. But he stays back.

"Then why exactly am I still here?" he asked, trying to figure out her plan. She must need something else, it can't be. There's a reason she hasn't killed him.

"Why would I kill you now?" she said with a vicious look in her deep blue eyes. "That would spoil all the fun. See, I'm waiting to kill you in front of my sister." She said smiling at the thought of the pain she would inflict in her sister with that action. And she would get to see that pain. She couldn't miss that. "Personally, I'm looking forward to that moment, don't you?" she added laughing and turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, she turned back at him. "Oh, and in the case you try to escape, a very painful death awaits you from my monkeys" she said and finally walked away.

He heard her call for Rumpelstinskin and he follows her. After a few steps, he twisted his wrist and said "I hope you are as a good thief as you used to be" and then continued walking up the stairs, following his master.

Robin looked at him confused, not sure why the Dark One had said that.

Not many seconds after that, Robin noticed a bow with a few arrows beside it, just behind his small bed.

* * *

It was almost sundown.

The minimum light that helped him see in the dark basement was quickly gone, replacing it with cold darkness.

The Witch had left again and the house was now silent. During the day, he had managed to get two rusty nails from the wooden floor. Most of his fingers were bleeding; full of wounds but it was worth it. He only had to open the lock in the door of the cage and leave that place. Rumpelstinskin was right to give him the bow and arrows. He needed a weapon for the next obstacle.

The flying monkeys.

He could hear them fly around the house all day, guarding the small house. Sometimes, his eyes caught a few fast grey wings from the windows.

He placed the bow and arrows in his back and took the nails in his hands. He went to the door, looking at the door at the top of the stairs for any sign of the Witch or someone else coming down. This would be difficult as the darkness didn't help at all and he kept dropping the little nails. He put them in the large lock and after a few minutes of picking up the lock, a small click sounded and the lock opened.

_Finally_, he thought and pushed the door slowly, getting out.

He walked up the stairs and put his ear next to the door. He should make sure no one was still there. He didn't like that kind of surprises. After a few seconds of silence, he opened the door-and was surprised it was unlocked- and stepped into the large living room. The house was indeed small. It concluded a tiny kitchen, the living room and a door that obviously led to the bedroom.

He searched for a back door where he could leave without too much attention but when he found none, he decided to leave from the front door.

He took his bow from his back and placed an arrow at the string.

He put his free hand on the door handle.

He thought of his son, crying because his papa hadn't come back from his quest and being scared to sleep alone at the dark woods. He thought of Regina, being worried about him, imagining him hurt or even worse, dead.

He asked himself what exactly he felt for Regina, a woman that had amazed him and he didn't even spend a whole day with. He didn't know the answer. All he knew was that he had to get to them.

He turned the door handle, opened the door and started running with one destination on his mind; Regina and Roland.

* * *

**Thanks to all the follows and favs and reviews of course :D Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a long time and as an apology this cahpter is bigger than the rest :) So, ENJOY**

* * *

A whole day had passed. 24 hours and Robin was still nowhere to be found. She would start panicking if they didn't find him any time soon.

She'd spent most of the day with Roland, who kept asking about his papa and when he'd be back.

And all she could say was "Soon, sweetheart" and caress his cheek. She didn't let herself think anything else.

They would find him. _She_ would find him. She'd go to the end of the world to get to him and she would _kill_ that green toad for taking him.

The little kid with the short curly hair and the dimples that appeared in his cheeks every time he smiled would not lose his father.

It was early that morning when she heard a small voice calling to her.

She was too sleepy to realize what was going on so she got up from her bed and started walking around the house to find the voice.

When she reached Henry's old room, the voice of a child shook her down to the land of the living. It was Roland who was calling.

"Papa? Gina?" she heard him call for them.

Regina opened the door slowly and looked inside.

Roland was awake, but he hadn't got up from his bed. He was just sitting in the corner of the bed and looked scared. As soon as Regina saw the fright in his eyes, she ran to him and sat at the floor to be on his level.

"What's going on, sweetie?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"How did I get here? Where am I?" the little boy asked with a bit more reassurance now that she was there.

"Don't worry. You are in my house. You couldn't stay at the diner, now could you?" she said with low voice as if she spoke more loudly, she would scare him off.

"Ah…" Roland said, looking around. "Where is papa?" he asked then and she could see he wanted to make sure everything he remembered from yesterday wasn't a bad dream.

"Your papa is… lost" she said. "But we'll find him, so don't worry, okay?" she continued and put her hand in his hair, his beautiful curly locks of hair falling in his eyes.

"Okay" he said and nodded.

They stood like that for a few minutes.

"So Roland, are you hungry?" she asked as she remembered the boy was living with the Merry Men so he must be always up early.

Roland nodded and gave her a small smile, when his belly made a protest for food.

"Come on, then" she said and helped him out of his bed.

The boy put his hand in hers as they walked side by side to the down floor. When Roland saw the living room, his mouth opened wide at awe. Regina assumed he'd never been in a house before, let alone a modern house with various comforts.

Regina led Roland to the couch across the TV and helped him to sit.

"Have you ever watched TV?" she asked and when his eyes light for excitement, she knew he was amazed by it. As everything else that didn't exist in the Enchanted Forest.

"Okay, let's see what's on" Regina said and sat beside him.

To her surprise, Roland moved closer to her and held her arm as he adjusted next to her body. She smiled as the old feeling of a little body giving her warmth and relaxation came crashing back.

She took the remote control and clicked the On button.

The moment the black screen light up with color and people talking in the small box, Roland let out a small exclamation of amazement.

Regina found a channel with animation and sat with him for a little while, before she went to the kitchen to make them Roland's new favorite breakfast, pancakes with chocolate syrup. While she was mixing the ingredients in the mixer, she enjoyed Roland's giggles at anything the grey cat said and his every sod when he wouldn't catch the little smart mouse.

She felt so… happy. And she could be this happy, she knew it. She just had to fight for it.

Roland and Robin made her happy the way only her beloved son could make her and she knew that was the reason she _couldn't_ let go of them. She couldn't lose anyone else she cared about.

She wouldn't let that happen.

And with that thought, she promised herself to tell Robin the way she felt for him the moment she saw him.

Because she would find him. She would always find him.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by with nothing as to where Zelena was hiding and that irritated Regina to no ends.

She'd left Roland in Granny's with Tinkerbell.

Once the fairy spotted her in the diner, sadness passed through her face.

Regina avoided it and chose to look at Roland who was staring at the group of dwarves that sat in the nearest table.

"Come on Roland, I want you to meet a… friend" she said but she didn't know exactly how true that was. Tinkerbell was surely the closest person she had to consider a friend and had told her everything about her and Robin. But it was very strange for her as she'd never had a friend before.

"Good morning, Regina" Tink said with a wide smile. Her eyes went from Regina to Roland.

"Hello" she said to him and lowered to be in his height. "My name is Tink" she said sweetily.

"Hi, I'm Roland" he said politely but shyly too.

Regina lowered as well and turned to Roland. "I have some things I got to do now, but I'll be back before you know it" she said.

Roland's face turned concerned and he started shaking his head.

"No, please" he pleaded. "What if you don't come back like papa?" he asked with doubt.

He was afraid he'd lose _her_.

Her heart ached at the thought of leaving him but she had to. She had to help in the search.

"Of course I'll come back" she said and laid forward to place a kiss in his forehead. "And your papa will come back too, I promise" she added and held him in her arms.

When she gently pushed him out of her embrace, the little boy nodded.

"Now, go with Tink and do something fun, okay? And I'll be back in a few hours" she told him and gave him a small kiss in his cheeks before she got up and walked away.

Before exiting the diner, she turned around and looked back at the little boy that was now talking to Tinkerbell as she smiled at him.

Even after hours of searching using magic, three groups of armed men and looking through every book they could find, Regina could not figure out a way to locate or vanquish her cold hearted sister.

She'd spent hours at the library along with Emma, Hook, Rumpel and Belle, looking for anything useful.

But they didn't find a thing.

She spent the evening at home with Roland, playing board games and solving puzzles but her mind was constantly at Robin and where he might be.

Or if he's even still alive…

Regina shook her head to push the terrible thought out of her head and smiled at Roland who was telling her about the time he saved the Enchanted Forest from the ogres that threatened the land.

When the clock struck 9 'o clock, she decided that Roland should sleep.

They were sitting on the floor of the living room, beside the fireplace that kept them warm and they were drawing.

Roland had scattered the pencils and crayons all around and was now drawing a black and purple dragon that was spitting fire.

He had talent, she thought. And the way he was so focused on the lines he made with the colors was adorable.

"Roland, isn't it time for bed?" she asked him and sat next to him.

"But I'm not tired…" he answered as he yarned tiredly.

Regina smiled at him and took him in her arms. "Oh, I think you are" she said while caressing his hair. He closed him eyes at her touch and almost fell asleep in her arms.

"Let's get you to bed" she told him and carried him to his bedroom.

Regina gave him a pair of Henry's old pajamas and put him in the bed.

"Gina, will you tell me a story?" Roland asked with an innocent smile. He yarned once again but didn't close his eyes.

"Okay" Regina replied and sat more comfortably in the edge of the bed. "Once Upon a Time there was a little boy, a boy that lived in the Enchanted Forest" she said, while holding his hand.

"He was a member of the notorious band of Robin Hood, the Merry Men" she said and a sleepy smile appeared in Roland's face as he heard his papa's name. He didn't interrupt her, though.

"He had several adventures with them in the forests, taking money from the rich and gives it to the poor. He was a hero, like his dad" she continued. "But then, he and the rest of his friends travelled to another realm, one called Earth. And there, he found a woman, that loved his father and him so dearly and protected them from harm forever" she finished the tale and kissed him goodnight.

She thought he had fallen asleep before the story ended, but before she opened the door to go, the boy asked "Do you love me and papa?"

"Of course I do" Regina said without fear and left him to sleep.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and turned around in her bed, trying to figure out what had woken her.

She looked at the small clock in her bedside table.

4:03 in the morning.

She groaned.

But before she could close her eyes again, she heard a ringing.

My cellphone, she thought.

She got up and started looking for her phone in the bedroom. But she couldn't find it. And the ringtone would not stop playing.

She searched in every pocket of her clothes in the room and finally found it in her black coat.

"Hello?" she answered it, heavily breathing.

"Regina" Whale to her surprise was in the other line. What could he want at this hour or any hour for that matter.

"You have to come to the hospital immediately" he said breathless and she could tell he was running.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, concerned now.

Had the Witch attack?

Was anyone hurt?

Her mind shifted from Robin who was still missing to Henry who was at Granny's under a protection spell to… Roland.

She started running in the house, trying to find Henry's bedroom. She slightly opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Roland's sleeping form.

"They found Robin" Whale said and after a few seconds of silence he added "It's bad. You should come as soon as possible".

* * *

After Whale's call, Regina ran to her bedroom to put on the first pair of clothes she saw on her closet.

Then, she woke up Roland, not even letting him change and they both left for the hospital.

She was panicking.

Her mind flashed to the picture of a wounded Robin, his clothes painted red from his own blood.

She didn't even reply to Whale after he'd said those terribly horrifying word _"It's bad"._

She just threw her phone to the floor and ran.

She had to get to him.

Roland was still sleepy, but he knew something bad had happened to his dad so he didn't dare close his tired eyes.

When they got to the hospital, she pulled over with her car and grabbed Roland, taking him in her arms and run to the emergency section.

Once she entered the hospital, she spotted Emma and Hook, along with Charming and Snow waiting for her.

"What's going on? Where is he?" Regina asked almost in panic.

"He's in surgery" Emma said, worried. "The groups that were searching in the woods found him at the edge of the forest. He must have faced flying monkeys because he's full of scratches and bites" she explained. "The doctors are trying their best to stop the bleeding but we have to heal him before he turns into a flying monkey" she added and pointed at the direction they had to go to find him.

Regina nodded and at that moment she noticed she was shaking. She tried her best to calm down and took a deep breath.

She put down Roland and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Sweetie, you have to stay here, but I'll come get you to see your papa as soon as I can, alright?" she asked him, smiling at him to reassure him.

"Okay" the boy said and nodded. He hugged her tightly and she felt a rash of strength from his touch. He was such a brave boy.

She stood up and followed Emma, who led her to a long hall with doors to various rooms, some of them filled with doctors and some empty.

At the end of the hall, was the surgery and Emma stopped before entering and looked at Regina. And there was not pity in her eyes but something different… sorrow.

She must have thought he wouldn't make it. But she'd never give up so easily. Now that he was here, he wasn't going anywhere.

He _had_ to stay. For his son. For _her._

"Let's go" Regina said and taking another deep breath, she and Emma walked in.

The moment her eyes fell to Robin, who was lying in the surgical bed at the center of the room, she froze.

This horribly terrifying feeling she felt was so familiar.

Her thoughts went to the time Henry had eaten the apple pie and was under a sleeping curse. And just like Robin, he was lying in a bed completely still, with lights on top of him and surrounded by nurses and doctors that no matter what they did, the machine next to the bed kept beeping, signing her loved one's death.

And she was beyond terrified. She watched as the doctors around him put bandages and some kind of medicine around his wounds, but there was still blood everywhere.

"Regina, come on, snap out of it" she heard Emma shout at her, shaking her by her shoulders.

But she didn't feel a thing. It felt like she was out of time and space and she was watching everything, without the ability to help.

Then, she heard Emma say a single word that woke her from the shock. She said _Robin_.

"What?" Regina asked confused and looked at Emma with curiosity until she realized what was going on.

She looked at Robin, who let out a sob of pain. She couldn't let him like this.

She moved closer to him and Emma followed behind her.

"We have to heal him" she said and turned to Emma, whose eyes were already closed and her hands were almost touching his stomach. She placed her hands in his chest and immediately felt the warm thick blood in her fingers.

She felt her magic grow and after what seemed like an eternity, the glowing of their magic disappeared and the red liquid was gone from Robin's body.

At that, he opened his wide eyes and looked around in panic, not knowing where he was and the blinding light above his head, blurring his sight.

"Robin!" Regina said in relief, cupping his face in her hands and moved closer to him.

"Regina?" Robin asked, half-closing his eyes to see more clearly.

"Hey, it's me" she said and smiled at him, holding him in her arms.

She heard the doctors move away from the bed and turned to see Emma smile at them and walking away from them as well.

Robin sat up on the bed and hugged her, taking her in his arms and held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

Then, he pushed himself backwards to face her and kissed her. There was no passion or lust in that kiss, though. It was tender and he only broke it to take a breath.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked out of concern as she looked at his tired and pained eyes.

He nodded, laid back in the bed and fell asleep as the morphine took over his body.

Regina stayed with him until Roland came with the Charmings and even after they left, she and the little boy stayed at the hospital with him for the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Your reviews are very welcome, any kind.**


End file.
